


Early Risers

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Multi, this is the most WHOLESOME thing i have EVER fuckign written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla, Beruka and Selena watch the sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Risers

**Author's Note:**

> wtf this is so fluffy
> 
> WHO AM I

Selena’s body was soft and warm, but somehow, Beruka couldn’t sleep without Camilla in the bed. It felt cold and empty, which is probably why she woke up. There weren’t a lot of ways to wake Selena up, so when Beruka crept out of the bedroom and into the living room, Selena stayed put, murmuring something about her car being low on gas.

A hint of the sunrise could be seen through the window; it was six thirty in the morning and the weather was getting warmer, so the sun didn’t hesitate to pop up earlier. The living room was empty, and the television was off. Beruka noticed that the kitchen light was on, and walked there. 

Camilla was nowhere to be seen there, either. Camilla’s keys were on the counter, so she hadn’t drove anywhere. Beruka’s brow furrowed, and she rubbed her eyes with one hand before opening the door to the basement. “Camilla,” Beruka called. A small echo met her ears, but nothing else. “Hmph.”

Beruka turned on her heel, prepared to walk to the bedroom and wake Selena up. However, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Camilla, on the veranda. Beruka opened the sliding door with a sigh of relief.

Camilla had thrown on a robe, but was barefoot, save for her socks. Her long legs were hanging off of the edge of the veranda, and she was swinging them idly. A thermos of what smelled like coffee warmed her hands.

“Chillier than I thought it would be,” Beruka said. She meant to say it to herself, but it came out louder than intended.

Camilla jumped a little, but when she spoke, she seemed relatively unaffected, not even bothering to turn around. “That’s what I thought, too. There’s still some coffee if you want some.”

“I hadn’t even noticed it in the kitchen…what are you doing out here?”

“Waiting for the sun to rise, sweetie.” Camilla turned and smiled warmly at Beruka, and Beruka parted her lips in confusion before shrugging and walking over to Camilla. Beruka had on a t-shirt and boxer shorts, but had nothing on her feet. “Oh, dear. Be careful when you walk on the veranda barefooted. What if you get a splinter?”

Beruka didn’t reply, but climbed on the veranda and sat next to Camilla, yawning. Camilla reached up and stroked Beruka’s hair, closing her eyes. The sun was slowly climbing, stretching its rays into the sky. 

Finally, after minutes of silence, Beruka said, “This is my favorite part…before the sky gets golden. I prefer the cool blue.”

“I’ve never noticed how admirable it is,” Camilla admitted. “But I see what you mean. I like the spectacular oranges and reds and yellows, though. Ah, but this blue looks like your hair, ‘Ruka…”

“Is that why you admire it now?”

“That may be.”

“Your hair would be the sun setting, then. The deep lavenders. They look best in the woods,” Beruka informed. “Through the branches of the trees. Come camping with me one day, and I’ll show you.”

Camilla shot Beruka a look. Both of them knew that Camilla wasn’t exactly the camping type. Beruka couldn’t help but curl her lips upwards a bit. “Ah…for a second I thought you were serious. Maybe Selena would go with you,” Camilla teased.

“Selena. Selena would be a sun set, too,” Beruka murmured. “The reds are so much more furious in the evening. It’s like the sun burns really bright, before it just suddenly settles down.”

“That’s me, all right.”

Beruka turned to see Selena standing at the balcony door, but Camilla just smiled around the mouthpiece of the thermos. “Didn’t think you would wake up," Beruka admitted.

“It’s _freezing_ inside, and whichever one of you got out of bed last left the covers off of me,” Selena scowled. Selena was wearing a Ylisse University t-shirt that was so big on her that it came down to just above her knees. Beruka frowned.

“Sorry about the blankets. Shouldn’t you be wearing something else under that?”

Selena wedged herself between Camilla and Beruka, taking the thermos from Camilla’s hands and stealing a sip. “Nobody’s crazy enough to be outside this early except for you two loons! Besides, I’m pretty sure that if somebody tries to look under it, one of my guard dogs will take them down…”

“I won’t have a right to, if you choose to wear something revealing,” Beruka said.

Before Selena could refute, Camilla argued, “You wouldn’t care if you had the right to or not…neither of us would. Although, I do think you should wear a little more, just because it’s a bit drafty out here.”

“Why are we out here? Why am _I_  out here? We have nothing to do today, y’know. We really should still be sleeping.”

“Ask Camilla,” said Beruka.

“I wanted to see the sunrise, is all,” Camilla mused. “Oh, shh! It looks as if it’s coming up now…!”

“Why do we have to be qu-”

“ _Shh_ …”

Beruka scoffed slightly at Selena’s irritated expression. They all watched the sun creep upwards. In the end, they ended up being silent for a whole thirty minutes as the sun showed itself.

Beruka was breathless. The cacophony of colors spreading over the grass of their backyard was so refreshing, yet it also made her just want to stretch out and nap. For some reason, it felt even better with both of her loves beside her.

As the sun reached its peak, Beruka felt a hand on hers; Selena’s. Beruka tore her eyes away from the rising sun to see Selena smiling in ecstasy. Her hand was also intertwined with Camilla’s.

“That was wonderful,” Camilla whispered.

“Agreed. What drove you to do this?” Camilla wasn’t much of an early riser, causing Beruka to be a bit confused.

“I just woke up in time to see it, and thought, ‘why not’. I’m so happy that you two joined me, it’s like-”

“It’s even better with someone around,” Selena interrupted. Camilla nodded slowly, and Beruka grunted a little agreement. “…well, I’m going back to bed. The sun feels so warm and comforting. Makes me sleepy.”

Camilla nodded again and yawned, finishing off the thermos. Beruka said, “Off to bed with you, then. I’m going for my morning jog. We should do this again.”

“If I wake up again, then I’ll wake you two up,” Camilla declared. “You do the same.”

Camilla and Selena shuffled off to bed, but Beruka stayed put for a second, wondering if she could get that same spark from the sunrise that she got before. However, it didn’t come, and she hopped of the veranda, wondering if that was because the sun had already risen or because Camilla and Selena weren’t with her.


End file.
